


Was it just me?

by Mari_Lace



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis loves Holly but Minerva isn't happy, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, one!sided minerva, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Pretty vague context, but let's say Artemis, Minerva (and everyone else I guess) are students. The two geniuses go to different schools, but a collab comes up and Minerva looks forward to the moment she'll meet Artemis again. What could possibly go wrong?A lot of things, actually, especially if a certain girl wih auburn hair is present too.Just a random stream of Minerva's consciousness. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	Was it just me?

**_ Was it just me? _ **

I was looking forward to this moment, you know? The chance to meet you and work together. I couldn't wait – during the last month you had the eighty percent of my attention, my mind was busy with just two other projects.

It's rare for our schools to do a collab, but here we are: ten élite students, ready to form small groups.

I was so sure. You would see me, give me a rare smile, our work would've made all the others fade: could you picture what could be achieved by the union of our minds? Yet no; you're with her, laughing and joking – does she even get your jokes like I can?

Really, Artemis?

You barely greeted me, all caught in that elder girl. What is she doing here anyway? She looks like a sport person, not a _genius_.

You asked me about the times of this project.

I answered, my smile unmoved – it wouldn't have been so simple to trick you three years ago, but now you're so distracted.

Unnoticed, I look up and down the girl whose words seem to so unusually cheer you up. Nothing special about her looks: short, short auburn hair, nut-brown skin; I truly can't see why she appeals to you that much, is it her age?

Whatever the reason, Artemis, you made a mistake.

Mistake – what a strange word, almost painful, especially for two of our kind: we don't make mistakes, can't afford to.

Yet here I am, in a corner, while the others join groups and you seem lost in a far away universe I cannot reach, and I'm thinking that maybe the mistake is mine, this time.

It'd be my second – _you were involved with the first too_.


End file.
